User talk:YabbaMyIcing
Username "YABBA MY ICING" - lol, interesting intepretation. Welcome! --MattyDienhoff 10:37, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :See here at 9:52. Hilarious. :-P Klow 13:01, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yep. That's where I got it from. I can't hear the zombie without thinking that now! And thank you all for welcoming me.--YabbaMyIcing 02:00, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Pics Hi there. Be sure to categorize your pics. Need any help?... Klow 13:50, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Nope, I just forgot about it. Thanks for reminding me!--YabbaMyIcing 20:30, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Gremmer Funny you put this in your edit summaries. It's "grammar". ;-) Great job on the traps, btw. Klow 14:00, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Wow. I never noticed that I misspelled it. Me and my bad grammer.--YabbaMyIcing 20:37, 29 December 2008 (UTC) The fire trap Are you going to make an article about the fire trap (the gas that can be igninted), or should I make it?--DAWeeE1 14:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :I was just going to start on it today.--YabbaMyIcing 20:38, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Traps Hi there. I just had an idea. Why don't you create a template and a category for the Traps and also add the conjecture template? In the weapons template, just add an entry "Ravenholm Traps" that would link to the category (because you don't really have to create a page for all of them). I would be like the Antlions pages. Klow 13:39, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Sure. I will get on that now.--YabbaMyIcing 19:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Uploaded pics Hi, why did you disregard the instructions on ?... Klow 23:03, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :What instructions would did I disregard? I read them over before I uploaded my images.--YabbaMyIcing 01:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well the information template is missing... Klow 01:20, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, that is supposed to go in. Sorry, every wiki has different procedure and I got messed up. I will fix them all at once.--YabbaMyIcing 01:23, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::If you think the instructions are not clear enough, just tell me!... It comes from Wookieepedia and it works perfectly there, so I think it can work here too. Klow 01:26, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Also, we don't really care where we get the pic. The only important thing is the original source. And write the description as if you were writing an article. Also, no need to mention the source in the description. And don't remove anything from the template. ;-) Klow 01:28, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Alright I will remember that, thank you.--YabbaMyIcing 01:31, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::And the instructions are very clear. I just didn't read it close enough because I guess I thought I was somewhere else!--YabbaMyIcing 01:33, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks to you. Just look for examples if you need some inspiration. Also, don't bother with the author name, it's obviously Valve. And the game names are in italic. Klow 01:43, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Hello I been seeing your name around and I wanted to say hello. Nice to meet you. Did you get the name from "Idiots of GMod"? :D Mega Sean 45 02:43, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes I did! That is one of my all time favorite machinimas. Oh, and hello to you too--YabbaMyIcing 05:18, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::Great! You might like my machinimas on http://www.youtube.com/megasean45. Look for either Scanner-Life, Combine Rampage, or Marine's Mind. Mega Sean 45 00:42, 29 January 2009 (UTC) You probably already have seen this but, try Freeman's mind by Ross Scott http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7J80KD4BG7M it's my favorite machinima series.Gorden Frohman 22:35, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Battles I didn't really check, how is it going? I just discovered that Assault on Old Nova Prospekt was even an orphan, even more increasing its uselessness. Don't forget to take care of it too. ;-) Klow 02:43, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Beta stuff Some stuff for you: Black Mesa East#External links and Borealis#External_links. This fixed stuff is also worthwhile: http://rutube.ru/tracks/1408108.html?v=5242dc4ab0c9a63bfdc14b5ff4f91ae8. Most of it is authentic, the dialogs for example are in the playable game files. Klow 03:01, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. I will check out the Borealis and the Eli Lab at once. I saw that you also uploaded a Manhack Arcade level and a prototype of the citadel, are those also worth a try?--YabbaMyIcing 04:24, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::And also, where do I extract the map files too? Like to which game or is it to MI?--YabbaMyIcing 06:24, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Sysop You're a sysop now. Use it well. ;-) Klow 02:58, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :*Insert the spraying of my drink onto the computer screen* Wow! I sure will, thank you! Got any tips for the job?--YabbaMyIcing 19:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) See that you have become an Administrator, congratulation:) HalfLifeveR 20:43, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much! It was a pleasant surprise to wake up and see I was a sysop.--YabbaMyIcing 20:57, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Sup asshole? Hi, I am crackbone45. I saw your name, and it's pretty god damn funny! I like Idiots of Gmod as well. If only the real Crackbone name wasn't taken. Nice to meet you asshole. (Note: Please don't be offended to that, because I am just playing. I will stop if you want me to, have a nice day). --Crackbone45 00:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Sean, you are really poor at trolling.--YabbaMyIcing 00:35, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Walkthroughs I'm planning to remove them all. They involve really to much work and fixing, and few will ever read them. They are tons of walkthroughs already available across the web, and better written. My goal would be to create a "storyline" article for each game, so something called like "Half-Life 2 storyline" and so on, divided into chapters. These articles would include the plot summary from each game article + some info from the walkthrough. Then each walkthrough article would be redirected there (so no separate article for each game chapter anymore), and external links to good walkthroughs would be provided. In that way we could concentrate on better, more exclusive stuff. The goal of this wiki must be to talk about new, original stuff that can't be found anywhere else, and not wasting its time on redundant, misspelled information. However I don't know when I'll start that, for it will take some time. It's just not some copy/paste and redirecting. Matty obviously already greenlit the idea; what are your views on the subject?... Klow 12:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah that sounds good. I just wanted to make the articles look better for as long as we had them, but they really don't matter.--YabbaMyIcing 20:19, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Allright then! I'll get to that when I feel like it. Klow 20:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::Ok. I will help out once it gets started.--YabbaMyIcing 04:21, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Storyline articles Please bear in mind that while these articles are to be a merge of the info from the walkthrough AND the plot synopsis on the related game article. It should be removed and split among the proper chapters - then of course rewritten somehow, as seen on the GoldSrc game articles. Klow 23:29, 7 May 2009 (UTC) AR3 isn't fictional. I am pretty sure you can't mount an AR2, it's handheld, I've been taking a look at the mounted weapon and it looks nothing like an AR2, it's much longer, you can see different colourations, it's even a different shape and since the AR1 was an AK-47 I have to say the mounted weapon, is in fact, an AR3. Thank you for reading my reasons. (NOTE: This isn't a rant, it's an explanation.) 21:29, 12 May 2009 (UTC)BMUK THG'z | Blake7